Bakura-Phoenix
by chibiasterphoenix456
Summary: Aster Phoenix and Ryou Bakura, two girls left pretty much alone in the world. When their "dead" family members return, they bear shocking news. Since when were they SISTERS?
1. Chapter 1

Bakura-Phoenix

Estrella:New crossover fic! ^_^

Ryou: What is it about?

Tsu: Read and find out, but we will tell you this, your mom and sister are alive. And your dad isn't the one who gave you the Ring, your uncle did.

Estrella: Yup. Enjoy.

Yami to Hikari /.../

Hikari to Yami (...)

Chapter 1

SOMEWHERE IN DOMINO CITY

Ryou Bakura looked at the phone in her hand. Should she just call? Or was this ust some joke? She groaned as she started to punch in the numbers.

"H-hello? I got a message saying to call..." she said. She was glad Bakura was out for the moment, but he'd be back.

"Ryou? It's me! Amane!" Ryou almost dropped the phone. What?

"You can't be my sister, she's DEAD..."

"I know that, but hear me out! Please Ry?"

"..."

"Ry?"

"...okay."

"Great! Okay, look I never died! I was in a comma for a long time, and when I woke up, I forgot about my baby sisters! Please-"

"Wait! What so you mean, SISTERS?" Ryou interupted. As far as she knew, Amame was her only sibling. That she knew that is. She had older brothers, and several cousins, but another sister? And if Amane was alive, that meant her mother must also be alive! Right? She gulped as Amane went on to explain how their parents divorced, and their father took their one year old sister with them. She just couldn't remeber her name... but the three had simikar silk ribbon bracelets. Ryou hung up as soon as it was over and pulled out a bracelet. It was white ribbon, with a cleae crystal in the center with pearlsand smaller crystals around it. The colors were black and white. Amane... could she really be back?

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Bakura-Phoenix

Estrella: Okay, I own just the plot, but not Gx or YGO! And I wanted to write a fic in which Anzu wasn't a friendship whore, but still be one. The solution? Use both names! So Anzu is the though one and Tea is the friendship whore. ^-^ Enjoy!

Yami to Hikari /.../

Hikari to Yami(...)

Chapter 2

SOMEWHERE NEAR DUEL ACADEMY

Aster was staring at her cellphone in shock. She had juat finished having a nice chat with he DEAD father, Julian. She bit her lips before going into her room, and taking out a box. She took of the lid, and took out a silk ribbon bracelet, It was dark blue, with a clear aqua crystal, surrounded by pearls and cystals. Her sisters had similar ones, with only the color beinf different. She didn't want to believe her father was back and ALIVE, but...

'I should just do it. What's the harm in doing it anyways?' She wondered. She got up and started to pack for a LONG trip...

SOMEWHERE IN ENGLAND

Amane Bakura looked at her mother. Cecilia looked at her, "Well? What did she say?" She asked. She wanted her daughters to be happy.

"Mum, what was our sister's name?" Amame asked. Cecilia looked at her.

"Aster, why?"

"Ryou asked for her name. I guess, we both didn't remember. Is her last name Bakura?" Cecilia shook her head.

"Her surname is Phoenix..."

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Bakura-Phoenix

Tsu:Ygo and Gx don't belong to my hikari or me.

Estrella: Enjoy!

Yami to Hikari/.../

Hikari to Yami(...)

Chapter 3

Amane stared at her mother. Aster Phoenix? As in the teen duel monsters prodigy? It had to be a mistake! Right? She sighes and walked over to the window.

"Are you sure mum?" She asked as her mother nodded. She smiled with a spark in her eyes. "Then... I guess we so everything we can to welcome her to the family!" Cecilia laughed when she ran off. Amane stared down at her green silk ribbon took out her cellnd texted Ryou...

WITH RYOU AND BAKURA!

Bakura stared at his hikari. He was juat as surprised as she was over this.

"Are you sure it wasn't a trick?" He asked, but before Ryou could reply, her cell started to ring. Her ringtone was from the Ring.

/Who is it?/

(Amane...) Ryou looked at the message.

Amane: ull never guess who our sister is!

She quickly sent a mesage: Idk... ?

Amane: Aster Phoenix! Ryou stared at the phone in her hands.

/Who?/

(Aster Phoenix is a pro duelist. She defeated Zane Truesdale and other big duelists.)

Ryou: Really?

Amane: Really...

/They want you to go back... but I'm going with you./

(Thanks Bakura...)

Ryou: Ill go ovr. imbringing my boyfrnd, bakura. ttyl.

"Let's pack and then we can leave." She said as she ran off to make some calls. When she returned, she had both her's and Bakura's bags packed.

"Ready to go bunny?" He asked and Ryou nodded. She couldn't wait to see her family back together...

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Bakura-Phoenix

**Estrella: I'm enjoying this so much! ^_^**

**Tsu: Of course, now I have to go the Shadow Realm to beat up a fur ball…**

**Estrella: O.o?**

**Disclaimer: You know it by now, I only own the idea!**

Yami to Hikari /…/

Hikari to Yami (…)

Chapter 4

Aster sighed as she got off her yacht. She didn't even bother with telling her friends she was leaving. She knew they would bomb her with questions. So, she just left Sartorius a note and headed off to England… of all the Ra damned places she had to go to, it had to be the place that seemed like it needed repairs in the faucet! She groaned and walked into town. She had been to England before, so she knew how to dress. She didn't wear one of her suits, but a pair of gray skinny jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and a white sweater which was much too big for her small frame, but hey, it kept her warm! She wandered around, looking at things, when it began to pour. Running for shelter, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" A male voice said. Aster apologized quickly and turned her head to face the person she ran into. It was…

TIME SHIFT! AT THE EXAVT SAME TIME ONLY WITH RYOU AND BAKURA!

Ryou smiled as she skipped around the familiar streets of her home country. Bakura smirked, remembering the stores and houses he had robbed. Ah, those were the days, and still were! They wondered where they were supposed to meet their family.

/Ra, is this country a faucet or something?/

(Bakura! That's not funny!)

/I heard a laugh coming from your mouth, don't lie-/

(Bakura?) Bakura, who was busy talking to his light, had failed to notice the girl running from the sudden downpour of rain.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" He said. He was satisfied when the girl apologized, turning her head to him…

TIME SHIFT! WITH ALL THREE!

Ryou helped Bakura up as he stared at the silver haired girl. Her gray jeans were soaked, and her white sweater became transparent enough to show her blue shirt. Had her shirt been white or any other easily see through color, you could probably see her bra, or whatever she wore under that shirt…

/Hikari? Do you know her?/

(…)

/Ryou?/ Bakura looked as Ryou got closer to the silver haired girl and whispered one single word.

"Aster?"

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bakura-Phoenix

**Estrella: I own only the idea.**

Yami to Hikari /…/

Hikari to Yami (…)

Chapter 5

"Aster?" Ryou whispered. The girl's eyes widened, and she began to squirm, uncomfortable with the situation she was in. Damn it, she was getting cold!

"Yeah…" she finally managed to say.

(Bakura…)

/Finally! I've been calling you for a while now! Now, what is it?/

(I think… she's my sister.) Bakura looked at the girl before him. While she didn't have her mother's looks, she had her eyes. They were blue, unlike Ryou's, which were a shade of emerald. He wondered…

"Well, Aster, tell us, why are you in London?" He asked casually. He was surprised with the answer.

"I got a call saying to come here. That I would be reunited with the family I lost. My father, my mother, and my siblings…" Ryou stared at her.

"Is your last name… Phoenix?" Aster nodded.

(She is my sister Bakura!)

/great, now how do we tell her this?/

"You don't have to tell me, I can pretty much tell what you guys are thinking. I guess… that means we're family, right?" Again they looked at her in shock, "what?"

"Nothing, but, I don't want to stay here, so… how should we go back home?" Ryou asked. Bakura lead them to an alley, and opened a portal to the Shadow Realm, both girls walked in, and he followed. He knew where he was going he did this dozens of times before. Finally, they reached Victoria Lane* and headed for the house numbered, 28. Ryou walked up to the door, and knocked. The man who opened the door was unfamiliar to her. He had jet black hair, and her emerald eyes. He also had glasses on. He smiled and let them in, but as soon as Aster walked in, he hugged her tightly. Ryou wondered if that man was her father, her REAL father. Soon, her mother, Amane, and her 'father' walked up to her. They noticed Bakura off to the side, smirking at the touchy moment, but gagging on the inside.

(Stop that!)

/Make me!/

"Well, it seems… we have some explaining to do…" Cecilia said as they all sat down…

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bakura-Phoenix

**Estrella: I own only the idea.**

**Flashbacks**

Yami to Hikari /…/

Hikari to Yami (…)

Chapter 6

"Well, it seems… we have some explaining to do…" Cecilia said as they all sat down. Aster, who had gotten changed into something warmer, glared coldly at her 'mother.'

"You bet you do! Jesse's probably wondering where I am!" She snapped.

"You didn't tell anyone?" Julian asked. Aster looked at him.

"I didn't have the time to tell! Now just tell us the Ra damn truth already!" Bakura smirked at her.

"I'm starting to like your sister already Ry…" he said smugly. Ryou pouted and slapped him lightly across the arm.

"Okay, you see…"

**FLASHBACK!**

**Cecilia and Julian Bakura-Phoenix smiled at their children. It was a hard choice, but, Cecilia's parents didn't like the idea of her marrying a foreign man. Julian sighed as he picked up their one year old daughter, Aster.**

**"I wish it didn't have to be this way, but they want to kill you!" Cecilia said. She held a sleeping Yuki,, the family cat who just had kittens about two weeks ago. Ryou and Amane were asleep and in their rooms.**

**"I wish Aster could stay here with you, but knowing them, they might just kill her," Julian said as he looked at the child in his arms. Ever since he and Cecilia had gotten married, her family had objected to her being wed to him. His family loved his wife, and welcomed her as soon as she had met them. She was a beautiful woman, with pale blond hair and sapphire eyes. He on the other hand, had jet black hair and emerald eyes (A/N: kind of like Harry Potter! Lol!) and of course, his glasses. He kissed his wife for what he believed to be the last time, and left.**

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

**Julian sighed sadly, his wife was in a deep comma along with his eldest daughter, Amane. Ryou was nowhere to be found, and Aster was with their neighbor, Mr. Perez, a Hispanic man who was already in his forties. Glancing around the room, he never suspected that day would be his last one with Aster…**

**END FLASHBACK!**

"My soul got sucked into Plasma, but my body was still alive. When you defeated Kyle Aster, my soul came back to my body, but I couldn't remember much, so it took some time to contact you." Julian said.

"I… see, so does that mean… we're an official family again? Just the six of us?" She asked, casting a glance at Bakura.

"You mean ten of us!" Four males walked in. The tallest of the bunch walked up to them, "my name is Sentaro Bakura-Phoenix." He had his father's eyes, and blackish blue hair.

"I'm Jackson," said the second tallest. He had blue eyes and dark blond hair.

"Alexander, I prefer Alex," said the third tallest, who had an eye of each color and dark blue hair.

"And I'm Christopher, Chris for short." The shortest of the group said. He had black hair and blue green eyes. They smiled at their sisters.

"We're back together," Cecilia said, 'and I don't care what happens to me…'

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bakura-Phoenix

**Estrella: I own the OCs, the plot, the decks I made up, but not Gx.**

Yami to Hikari /…/

Hikari to Yami (…)

Chapter 7

Cecilia smiled as her sons, who had been away for a while, who knows where, had finally returned home. Sentaro looked at her, and then at his sisters. He smiled at Aster.

"Who's Jesse?" He asked, "And who are you?" He turned to Bakura. Aster flushed, she had forgotten she had even mentioned Jesse. Bakura, however, looked annoyed as he wrapped an arm around Ryou's waist.

"My name is Bakura Akefia Tozouku, you can say Ry and I am an item…" He said. Ryou blushed, and it got deeper when Amane began to laugh. Everyone looked at her as if she were insane. Amane finally calmed down and looked at Ryou.

"HE'S your BOYFRIEND?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amane laughed once again. Bakura growled and Ryou glared at her sister. She wanted to hit her sister so badly, but she couldn't. She was a Hikari for a REASON! But still…

SMACK!

"Can you PLEASE act you age?!" Aster snapped, "And Jesse's my boyfriend." Everyone looked at her, "what?"

"Why'd you hit me?! I'm your big sister!" Amane snapped. She glared coldly at her "sister."

"You were getting on my nerves! RA!" Aster snapped back. She glared back with equal force, maybe a bit more so than Amane. Bakura looked at Ryou.

/Now I KNOW I like her…/

(You just like her because it seems like she likes picking fights!)

/Now what makes you think that?*smirks*/

Ryou sighed and looked at the chaos before her. She had missed what had been said, but whatever Aster said had caused Amane to lunge at her, only to be held back by Jackson and Alex. Both males looked extremely amused, and Aster looked cocky. Then…

BBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Aster looked at her phone, extremely confused. Her ringtone was a SONG, not an out of date phone…

"That's not my ringtone… so why is my phone… JADEN!" She snapped. She had let the brunette borrow her phone for a while. Jaden had been a little high on sugar when it happened. She never thought she would change the ringtone! With a few quick motions, a click here or there, she finally got back her ringtone. Every time we touch, slow version by Cascada.*

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Aster! Where are ya?! I'm getting' worried over here!" It was Jesse. She put the phone on speaker.

"Well, Jess, I'm in London!"

"London? You mean the country that makes the sky cry a lot?" Aster sniggered.

"Yeah, but didn't you call it the leaky faucet of the Earth not too long ago?"

"Yeah! And it's true! So, why are you there? According to Sartorius, you're visiting… family? I thought they were all dead or didn't want you." Aster sighed.

"I thought that too, until my dad called. My mother and eldest sister were in a comma for the past, oh how long has it been since then, oh yeah, about TEN YEARS… my dad, I'm guessing by what he told me, lost his memories before he could reach me, and you'll never guess who my missing family is…"

"The Kaibas?" Aster looked at the phone in her hands. As did everyone else.

/He must be pretty dense to think that. Kaiba never even bothers to come here, let alone leave Domino…/

(True, but he was guessing…)

"No, but they know him… it's the Bakura family." Aster held the phone tightly, afraid she might drop it should Jesse over react.

"Really?! That is so… AWESOME! Hey, you said you were in London, well my folks are taking a trip there, and I'm coming along for the ride, and so's Jaden and Zane, but they'll probably be busy doing… well you know!" Aster stared at her cellphone, "see ya later, okay? I miss you! Bye!" And with that, she hung up. She looked at her family, her brothers had daggers in their eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked. 'Why are they so… mad?'

"He sounds like the jerk that got us fired from our jobs! His name was Jonathon Anderson…"

**Review!**

**Who's Jonathon Anderson? Is he related to Jesse?**

***I love this song! And this song plays an important role in my fic! So if you're reading this, keep an eye out for it! Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

Bakura-Phoenix

**Estrella: This is going well! Even if it has no reviews… ='(**

**Tsu: Don't worry, someone will, someday…**

**Estrella: ^_^ YAY!**

Chapter 8

'Jesse's coming? With Jaden and Zane?' Aster thought as she entered the room she would share with Ryou and Amane. Amane looked on as her sisters got dressed for bed. She noticed something off about both.

"Why aren't you two wearing a bra?" She asked. Aster and Ryou shared a look.

"I don't have any…" both said and again looked at each other. Amane, on the other hand, was shocked.

"THAT WON'T DO! ALL GIRLS HAVE TO WEAR BRAS!"

"I may not wear them, but that doesn't mean my breasts are out in the open. I'm so flat chested, everyone thought I was a boy until I said I was a girl!" Aster said. Ryou nodded.

"I prefer wrapping my chest. Makes it easier to run and stuff," she said as Aster nodded. Amane looked at them and sighed.

"Well, not anymore girls! Tomorrow, I'm going to make you REAL girls!" Aster and Ryou shared a 'what-the-fuck-did-we-do-to-deserve-this?' look. Amane pouted at the look. Ryou shook her head as she brushed her hair. She braided it quickly and pulled on some loose fitting pants, and tied the draw string on them. She wore a tank top and went to the black and white made bed. The room was divided into thirds, each being a different color and design. Amane wore a sleeping gown that reached her knees and was mint green. She walked to emerald green made bed. Aster wore one of Jesse's t-shirts and shorts. She walked to the pale blue and silver made bed. Ryou's part of the room was black and white. She had a small round table with an oja board and tarot cards. She also had scented candles and several books on history and the occult. Angel and demon patterns could be seen on the wood of her furniture which consisted of two chairs, a stool, her bed, the table and a book shelf on either side of the bed. Amane's had a sort of nature theme. Her color of choice was green. She had plants in her oval table. She also had books, but mostly about plants, beauty, and science. She had a sort of mini lab as well. The room was huge just to let you know. The whole second story in fact.* Aster's was pale blue and silver. She had several sports gear, her duel disk and cards, and books on sports. She also had empty ones in which she drew and several canvases and paints. She had developed a love for art as a child and thought it connected her to her father since he was gone. They all looked at the door as a sudden knock was heard. Bakura walked in and smiled at Ryou's part of the room.

"I never thought I's be in a place that could rival Kaibacorp…" he said with a smirk. Amane smiled.

"No boys allowed!" She said. Bakura chuckled.

"I was only going to say goodnight to Ry…" he walked over to her, "goodnight bunny…" Ryou blushed as Aster and Amane laughed lightly. Bakura left and as soon as he did, she tossed a pillow at the two.

"Shut up! I'm not the only one with a boyfriend, right ASTER?" She said. Aster stopped laughing.

"Jesse calls me his Angel, Fire Flower, Bird of Fire, even his Sapphire," Aster said with straight face. Amane laughed at the two, and got hit by another pillow and a blow up beach ball. She glared playfully at her sisters. She knew this would work out in her favor. Now, about their wardrobes…

"So, what do you wear then, if you don't like girls' fashion?" She asked.

"Suits, casual things like jeans and t-shirts, maybe tank tops. Depends wear I am, and if I have a duel," Aster said.

"Jeans, leather, t-shirts under open dress shirts. A trench coat now and then," Ryou said. Amane looked at them.

"Tomb boys, my sisters are tomb boys!" Ryou and Aster laughed as she pouted. She was asking the gods what she had done to deserve this. Oh yeah… she did pull of that stupid dare. But she was forced into doing it! It's not her fault she had to shave her neighbor's back hair! She cringed at the memory. Ryou and Aster looked over at her and shrugged. Ryou looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"It's weird…" her sisters turned to look at her, "coming back after so long, only to find my dead mother and sister are alive, and for a little kick, one I never remember having." Aster smiled softly, "by the way, what's Jesse like?" At this Aster rolled her eyes up to the ceiling as well and chuckled as she remembered all the good and times they've had. Amane tucked a strand of light blue hair behind her ear.

"Well?" She prompted.

"He's European and Southern for one. He can see duel spirits, actually I can too, but on rare occasions. He has emerald eyes, teal hair. He's funny and he listens to me, he's the whole package!" Aster said with a smirk, "but what about Bakura? Tell me about HIM…" Ryou blushed, "come on BUNNY…" Aster and Amane cracked up. Ryou threw a pillow at each again.

"He's like Jesse, the complete package! He's strong, he's my darkness, he's hurt me before, but when I told him how I felt, and that that was the reason I let him hurt me, he changed. Now, he protects me, he's so romantic!" Ryou argued. It was at that moment both of the girls in a relationship turned to Amane, an evil spark in their eyes.

"Who's YOUR boyfriend Amane?" They asked. Amane gulped and muttered.

"What?" Another mutter. "What?!"

"I DON'T HAVE ONE!" She snapped. She blushed as they started to laugh. Yup, this would take a while to get used to…

**Estrella: Okay, Victoria Lane is close to the shores of England, I'm not sure if a place like this exists, so I made it up, if it does, I don't own it! And in this, because of both 's and Mr. Phoenix's work, they have a huge ass house! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Bakura-Phoenix

**Estrella: I do not own Gx or Yugioh! Enjoy! Next chapter is when Jesse and co make their appearance!**

Yami to Hikari /…/

Hikari to Yami (…)

Chapter 9

After a good night's rest, the trio of girls walked downstairs for breakfast. Amane had opted to shower first and when she went down, was dressed in a lime green skirt that reached above her knees, a brown silk top, and black flats. Her hair was curled at the moment. She looked at her sisters, who had changed. Ryou had on some light blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with the eye of Ra, and some sneakers on. Nike now that she had a better look at them. Aster was wearing black khaki shorts, a gray tank top, and over that, a light blue jacket. She wore slightly heeled riding boots as well. Both didn't bother with their hair, leaving it as it was naturally. Amane sighed, shaking her head. Her head shot up when the doorbell rang. It was Darth Vader's theme song. As soon as it was over, it played all over again. And again. And again...

"Who changed the bell?" She asked. She was getting annoyed by it. Ryou and Aster shrugged as Bakura came in smirking.

(Bakura…)

/What bunny?/

(Did you-)

/No, but now your brothers…/ Ryou groaned as her brothers walked in chuckling as the theme song kept on going.

"Do we want to know?" Aster asked, brow slightly raised. The males shook their heads. They just chuckled more. Amane came in with two girls. One was a bleach blond, the other a redhead. Both had brown eyes and lots of make up on. So much, that Bakura couldn't help the next thing he was about to tell his koi.

/Can you say 'clown college?'/ Ryou frowned as she looked at the two girls.

(That's not funny… oh, now I see it…) Bakura growled as the blond girl walked up to him, and pressed her double D breasts against his chest. Ryou had to be held back by Sentaro and Alex as she did.

"My name is Caroline Smith, she's my sister, Adrianna. Amane, I never knew you had such a… handsome brother. So, what do you say, you and me, go back to my place, and have some 'fun'?" Caroline asked. Bakura responded by gripping her wrists, and tossing her to the side. Caroline fell onto the floor. Ryou relaxed as soon as she did.

"Okay, one, I'm not her brother. And two, I'm taken, by her!" He snapped as he walked over to Ryou, "are you okay bunny?" Caroline glared at Ryou.

'I SHOULD BE HIS BUNNY! NOT THAT… THAT… BLOODY SKANK!' She thought as Ryou flipped her off. Aster chuckled and got up. She exited the room, but before she truly left, she turned around and smirked at them all.

"I can't wait to see the moment you guys can't hold either me or her back the moment THEY get in the way of our love lives…" she left chuckling.

A FEW HOURS LATER!

Amane, Aster, and Ryou were all walking around London. They had gotten a ride from Alex, who had a job there. After dropping them off somewhere, he left. Amane turned to her sisters.

"Girls, I'm going to make you women again!" She declared with a smiled. Aster and Ryou groaned.

"Amane!" Both whined as said girl dragged them to a store. Amane started to look for clothing.

"What cup are you?" She asked casually. Ryou would have choked on her drink had she had one. Aster just looked shocked.

"I'm an A…" she said.

"I'm an A as well…" Ryou said. Amane frowned. She looked at her breasts. Then, she looked at her sisters flat chests. She wondered…

"Are you ever confused for a boy?" Both girls she was referring to chuckled as they nodded.

"But, well, for me, it may be because of how I act and dress. Also, my voice is similar to a boy's…" Aster said.

"Just looks for me…" Ryou said. She frowned as Amane tossed her a tube top with a… BUNNY on it, "oh, ha ha!" Amane tossed Aster a cropped black tank top with sequins on it. Both girls were ushered in. almost everyone in the store had stopped to stare. Amane had booked the store, but let others in to shop as well, it only meant she had first dibs on things! She tossed a white skirt to Aster and a plaid one to Ryou. When both girls walked out, they were met by stares, by both men and women alike. Ryou squirmed under their gaze, and Aster growled at the man who tried to look her over.

"This is why I dress like a boy!" She snapped at Amane, "besides, I don't think Jess would recognize me if I ever wore something like THIS…" she turned back and changed. Ryou followed quickly.

/Ryou?/ Ryou jumped and relaxed.

(Hey Kura.)

/You sound… awful, what happened?/

(Amane is trying to make Aster and I more… feminine…)

/Why? Everyone knows you're as much a boy as your brothers!/

(True, but she DOESN'T!)

/Well, who says you had to do it?/

(No one, but Amane is more stubborn than Joey!)

/*chuckles*/ Ryou smiled softly as she opened the door and exited the dressing room. She met up with her sisters and they left quickly. Amane was disappointed they didn't buy a thing. Aster patted her shoulder in sympathy.

"Why didn't you get yourself anything?" She asked. Amane smiled softly.

"I did… but it was YOU guys that needed the makeover, not me!" She whined as the two girls laughed. Ryou blinked and smiled as she pulled them into a store selling plush toys, candies, and other goodies. Aster and Amane blinked and laughed.

"THEY HAVE DUEL MONSTERS PLUSHIES!" Ryou said as she ran to said plushies. She picked up a Change of Heart plushy and cuddled it. She blushed when her sisters laughed, but Aster stopped at the sight of a few certain monsters. The D- Heroes and the Crystal Beasts. All of them. She smiled as she brushed a finger on them. She looked at the price. They were fairly cheap, alone. The whole set was a lot more… but she still bought both.

'Jesse…' With that, they left the store with their newest possessions. Amane had her clothes and a few sweets, Ryou had plushies and sweets for her and Bakura, and Aster had plushies for herself, for Jesse and even Jaden and Zane after finding Cyber End Dragon, the E-Heroes and Neo-Spacians. The brunette had whined about how her old ones had gotten ruined and she couldn't find any. Tomorrow would be a big day for the three of them…

**Estrella: Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Estrella: =D**

**Aster: Why are you so happy?**

**Estrella: =D**

**Ryou:… Estrella?...**

**Estrella: =D**

**Tsu: She got a review. We own the plot, not the series. Enjoy!**

Yami to Hikari /…/ from now it will also be Yubel to Jaden

Hikari to Yami (…) from now on it will also be Jaden to Yubel

Chapter 10

At the London Airport, a boy with a Southern and European background had gotten off his flight along with his parents, his siblings and his friends. Well, friend and her boyfriend. The boy had teal hair and emerald eyes. He wore a navy V-neck and dark blue shorts that reached a bit passed his knees. He wore dark blue and green sneakers, and had a deck of cards on him. The girl had duo brown hair, the top half being closer to the color caramel. Her warm brown eyes took in the sights of the airport. She wore a red tank top, black shorts that reached mid-thigh, and black and red ankle boots. The other boy had teal eyes and hair. He was taller than the other two were and he had a dark blue muscle shirt one and matching pants. He wore black boots and a jacket of the same color. Who were they? Jesse Anderson, Jaden Yuki and Zane Truesdale. They walked out of the airport and into the pouring streets of London.

"So, Jess, you said Aster was here, right?" Jaden asked, keeping a good grip on her red umbrella with both Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh on it. Jesse nodded and looked at Zane.

"You won't try anything, right Zane?" He asked, daring the boy to answer.

"Why should I?" He responded, surprising the other male, "I have someone who wants me to change, actually two, and I promised I would try. So you have no need to worry over Phoenix." Jesse smiled and made a 'I-have-my-eyes-you' gesture between them. Jaden laughed and, not watching where she was going, slipped. Zane chuckled as he picked her up. Jaden rubbed her behind and pouted. Jesse looked at the streets and spotted a familiar head of silver hair. Quickly running towards it, he thought it was really her…

"HEY ASTER!" He called…

TIME JUMP! SAME TIME WITH THE BAKURA-PHOENIX SISTERS!

Amane had given up on making her sisters more feminine. No matter what she got them, they managed to make it look masculine. She was happy to spend time with them. But, the weather had other ideas for them. They were going to the park when it began to pour on them. So much for the park…

Anyways, they decided to go to Amane's favorite candy shop. It was owned by a Hispanic couple. The store was called MI DULCE or MY SWEET. It was very popular and several people went there. The trio was walking over there when a voice yelled. Aster turned around.

"HEY ASTER!" It called…

PRESENT TIME! ALL TOGETHER!

"Hey Jesse," Aster said calmly. She walked over and looked at Jaden. She burst into laughter as Amane and Ryou walked over. Ryou felt Bakura talking to her over the mind link, and she opened the connection.

/Ryou./

(What Kura?)

/Where are you?/

(Candy store called Mi Dulce. Why?)

/I'm bored…/

(Well, come over. I'll pretend to call you and give directions. I kind of want you here anyways…)

"Uh, hey, can we get inside now? And Aster?" The silver haired girl looked at Jaden, tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" Aster calmed down and sighed.

"S-sorry Jay, it's just this is a big sense of deja-veu. It happened earlier to me, so…" she trailed off. They walked into the candy store, where Ryou quickly made her 'phone call' to Bakura. He took his time getting there. Or so they thought. He got there in about… five minutes or so, give or take a few seconds. When he walked in, he raised a brow at the sight of his light, her sisters, and three strangers.

/Bunny? Who are they?/ He kept his eyes on the new trio.

(Friends/rivals/allies of Aster. Except the one with the green eyes, he's her boyfriend.) Bakura looked them over. They seemed okay… for now. He smirked as a woman with dark brown hair and eyes walked over to them. She held out some bags. The words **_Mi Dulce*_**, were printed on the front.

"The usual, verdad Miss Amane?" She asked and Amane nodded. She opened the bag, which held… small blocks of gold foil. She took the wrapping off and popped the 'chocolate' into her mouth. Everyone looked at her. The usual was chocolate? Why not go to any other store? Why here? Was it better here?

"Amane? What's in that? I mean, if it's just chocolate, why come here?" Ryou asked. Amane smiled as she finished her treat.

"Crickets!*" She said. The others stared blankly at her. Did they hear right. "Here, I'll show you." She took out another, and cut in half the long way. Everyone saw the insect inside. Bakura looked at Ryou.

/How much you want to bet Weevil would LOVE to eat this?/

(Nothing. He'd probably go in shock.) Bakura smirked. They all hesitantly, well only Zane and Bakura didn't hesitate, ate the candy. To their surprise, they LIKED it.

"It's just like Crunch candy! [I don't own it]" She said. Everyone nodded, it was true. It was crunchy, and no one tasted the cricket. They walked out and ran to the Bakura-Phoenix residence as soon as it began to pour again. Jaden smiled as she entered the girls' bedroom. She walked over to Aster's side. She felt the books and looked over at her silent friend. She then took out a leather bounded book and flipped it open. She looked at the carefully drawn images.

(Yubel, what do you think of this?) Yubel appeared and looked at the picture. It showed a woman with pale blond hair and sapphire eyes. She also held a cat in her arms. The woman bore a shocking resemblance to Aster's mother Cecilia.

/It seems Aster knew of her mother. She just didn't know she was alive or in London…/ both looked at the silver haired girl, who was busy braiding Amane's hair. They were laughing at something Ryou had said and looked… well… happy. Jaden smiled as she brushed back a few strands of hair from her face. She looked at the book and continued to flip through it. It appeared Aster's picture perfect memory had captured the faces of her family members, though they had changed in the fifteen years Aster had been alive. Jaden looked back at her friend. For some reason, she always felt she knew Aster since before Duel Academy. But she could never get a good grip of a memory of them together as children. That is, until last night on the plane…

**_FLASHBACK!_**

**_Jaden sat in between Zane and Jesse on their flight to London. They were going to visit Aster, who had discovered she had family there. She was related to the Bakuras and even her father was alive after all these years. Jaden was happy for her friend and she drifted off to sleep. It was then that she had a very weird dream. Actually, it wasn't a dream, but a faded memory…_**

**_JADEN'S DREAM…_**

**_Eight year old Jaden Yuki laughed as she ran through the park by her Aunt Helen's house. The woman frowned as she did, but didn't bother to say a thing, knowing Jaden would just say "Okay!" and run off. Jaden smiled as she spotted a flash of silver run past her. The blur then tripped and gave a small yelp of pain as it sat up. Jaden ran over and looked at the person._**

**_"Hi, I'm Jaden!" She said._**

**_"Aster Phoenix," the girl, as she could now tell, said. They smiled at they ran off to the trees. Jaden smiled at Aster as they climbed up the branches. They talked to each other, telling their secrets, what they liked, where they lived, etc. by the time it was time to leave both girls had become the best of friends._**

**_"Promise me you'll never forget me Jaden!" Aster said as they looked at each other. Jaden promised and they linked pinkies together, sealing the deal. The next day, Jaden went back home and she never saw the silver haired girl again until her second year at Duel Academy…_**

**_DREAM ENDS_**

**_Jaden woke up and looked around. She had met Aster a child, and only just now remembered her friend…_**

**_END FLASHBACK!_**

Jaden wanted to make it up, but had no idea how…

***Crickets in chocolate actually exist and are really good! I know, I've tried it and got a button for doing it! **

**Review!**


End file.
